inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Naraku's incarnations
To get rid of unnecessary parts as well as keeping a better eye on his surrounding situations, Naraku was constantly releasing detachments of himself to carry out his bidding. Only a few of the detachments truly live up to their purposes as most betrayed him or were quickly disposed of by the people going after him. As of Chapter 548, with the death of Byakuya, Naraku no longer has any detachments: Kanna Kanna is an albino girl that barely speaks. She is a demon of mu, "void" or embodisment of nothingness. Kanna comes from an old word meaning "godless world." She is Naraku's first detachment, and remains utterly loyal to him while knowing that they are just used as tools in his schemes. Representative of the void in which she controls, Kanna herself is completely devoid of any emotion, never questioning any orders given to her by Naraku. In chapter 480, after a failed attempt to destroy Inuyasha's Tessaiga, Naraku orders her to commit suicide by shattering herself—as a final attempt to destroy Inuyasha's group (In the anime he destroys her heart). In her final moments, however, Kanna seemed to display some signs of emotions, as if she really did not wish to die. It is in her death that she commits her only act of defiance to Naraku: As a shard of Kanna's shattered body flies into Kagome's eye, Kanna uses this opportunity to show Kagome the light that is present within the Shikon no Tama, which could be the key to defeating Naraku. Kagura Kagura is a powerful wind sorceress and appears first in the manga and anime, though she is his second detachment. Naraku endlessly uses her as bait to test the enemies' strength and, aware of her betrayals, keeps good watch over her. Her storyline is constantly followed as she plots to destroy Naraku and win back her heart, often in combination with Sesshomaru. Eventually, she is killed by Naraku after she openly betrays him to protect Kohaku. Goshinki The third detachment of Naraku, Goshinki was a large horned ogre with the ability to read minds. He was extremely agile, very powerful, and had teeth so strong they ultimately broke the Tessaiga, which ended up being his own undoing as InuYasha transformed into a Yokai. After being defeated, Sesshomaru contracted Kaijinbō to create Tōkijin from the fangs of Goshinki's head once the head was resurrected. Jūrōmaru He was a feral detachment and brother of Kagerōmaru, who lived in his stomach. He and his brother Kagerōmaru were both killed in battle by Inuyasha with Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar). Kagerōmaru He was a small, fast and intelligent detachment from Naraku. He lived inside Juromaru. He was not particularly loyal to Naraku. He and his brother Juromaru were both killed in battle by Inuyasha with Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar). Un-named Yokai An unknown Yokai was created by Naraku in chapter 174 in the manga. This was destroyed by the reincarnated Kikyo in the same chapter during her confrontation with Naraku. Musō He was born as "the man with no face", a reincarnated Onigumo. He was reabsorbed after a short time of independence. He demonstrated infuriatingly powerful regenerative abilities, able to piece himself back together even after taking the Wind Scar from Inuyasha. However, had his heart been destroyed, not only his but Naraku's downfalls would have been assured. He also demonstrated the ability to regenerate and shapeshift new limbs, spikes, multiple legs and arms, claws, and a tail. Akago He is a child that has the ability to corrupt the hearts of people into doing his bidding. He was cut in half by a priest, which led to the creation of Hakudōshi. After being cut in half, the left half (which remained to be Akago) was taken by Kanna, and Kanna told Kagura to take the right half (which became Hakudōshi). He later is placed inside the haku (life force) puppet, Mōryōmaru. In Chapter 446, Mōryōmaru is taken over by Naraku. In Chapter 448, Naraku disappears with Akago, and by his next appearance in Chapter 452, has reabsorbed him. Hakudōshi He is an incarnation from Akago. Hakudōshi literally means white child. Taking the form of a young child, he was able to tame the horse demon Entei. He continues Akago's quest to get the last Shikon shard. After Naraku is nearly destroyed at the boundary of the afterlife, Hakudōshi is charged with flushing out Kikyo. He eventually is found out as a traitor to Naraku and is sucked in by Miroku's Kazaana. Byakuya Naraku's incarnation that first appeared in Chapter 397. He was created to replace Kagura, serving the purpose of tracking down Mōryōmaru while keeping tabs on the full-extent of Inuyasha's Tessaiga. Byakuya uses origami as his primary weapon and seem to be able to create illusions, but not much else was known about him. He was killed when Inuyasha used the Cutting Meidou on him after he attacked Kagome.